The Reincarnation
by Dejers
Summary: Rewriting the first story of a trilogy. When the direct descendant of Steve/Herobrine Comes of age, Two ancient factions battle for control of her. Can she survive? Chapter 4 "Lucifer's fall" is finished.
1. Home no longer

Chapter 1 - Home no longer.

She rested herself on a small platform she had glitched off the side of the nearby chunk, Her long red hair coiled at her shoulders before continuing the fall down her back. Her deep blue eyes roamed over the unloaded vista, finally resting on the void below her. "If I jumped... Would I ever land?" She pondered aloud. "Maybe I would just freeze as I fell."

She shook her head roughly, sending her hair flying out from her shoulders in a wide arc. She refocused her attention on the great blocky sun as it descended towards the horizon. A small prayer to Notch fell into her head from her past. 'As the sun falls away, I thank thee for another day. As another year becomes clear, I praise thee name. As my life's end comes near, I ask for but one more day.'

Her mouth formed the words and sent them flying into the void. Memories flooded in behind her recital. Memories of her old home, her old life. She remembered her few friends, and her multiple enemies.

Her eyes grew damp as she tried to force the memories away. They had banished her from the village at the age of eleven! The wizards had tutored her some before even they had tired of her constantly changing demeanor and sent her to the reject areas of Minecraftia,

So, now she lived on the last loaded chunks of Minecraftia. Mostly she lived in peace and hapless solitude. The creepers unfortunately had found her identity and demanded her removal from their lands. The wizards were most likely working on relocating her right now.

Undoubtedly, Marcus was already preparing to head her way and give her a quick relocation, A catch up lesson for her almost nonexistent magical potential, and a bit of conversation. She was pretty sure he only had to relocate her, the other things might be a addition to his duties or they might be pity...

Either way it was always a bittersweet reunion. He would bring a batch of essentials, random treats obtained from his other travels, and a new 'Cure.' Last time the 'cure' was a desensitization pod that she had to sit in for a day, time before that it was a bunch of cold potions that tasted like rotten feet.

The cure was for her 'Special problem.' In her earliest memories, she had a friend. They looked nothing alike, and were nothing alike. StormGale had been wild rambunctious and free spirited, while she had preferred books and puzzles. Over time, she saw StormGale less and less, until she just vanished completely.

The people in the town saw StormGale and said she did the worst things, but she never saw her. She honestly didn't think about her very much... After a short period, instead of blaming the things done on StormGale, All of it was blamed on Ashley.

She was shunned and her friends disappeared. The arrival of the wizards was a relief. She had been so happy when they arrived and proclaimed that they would investigate her actions and the actions of the mysterious Stormgale.

For the next week, the wizards kept an omnipresent eye on her. At the end of the week, they called a town meeting and stated their findings. After a couple minutes of explanations, the whole town knew that, her 'authorized life force' was intertwined with the coding of another.

They brought her up to the stage and demonstrated a quick test. In front of all of them, her skin turned bleach white, her eyes faded to a stormy grey, and her hair turned to a silvery blonde. Gasps echoed through the crowd as StormGale stood in front of them. Stuck her tongue out and took a deep bow.

Confused and outraged, the Townsfolk had tried to extract an understandable answer from the wizards, but it seemed as though they were at a loss. A group of fathers grouped and approached the wizards as every eye in the room stayed stuck on StormGale's skin.

At least that's how the wizards had recounted it to her. She didn't remember much more than getting up on the stage. What she did remember was waking up in a chair off the side of the main room and the kindly man that had took her hand and teleported them away from the irate crowd that had declared her banishment.

That had been five years before. Since then she had lived in the ruins of Antiquity, and the sodden bowls of troy. The wizards had changed her name and her background countless times. Finally, she had opted to live beyond the reaches of the humans and keep her past.

A deep bell rang out from the growing darkness. Somewhere out in the unloaded area, there was an immense wizard base glitched into the middle of nothing. Only the higher wizards could go there. She had attempted to glitch her way out towards the continuous tolls but she never got out of the sight of land.

Something always drove her back, the bell resounded again, jerking her from her thoughts and drawing her attention to the sun falling beneath the horizon. She cursed and checked her inventory for her bow.

She pulled it out and stretched, her skin color fading to white. Her calm grey eyes absorbed the situation and the bow in her hand. Quickly she tucked the bow away, and unsheathed her iron sword. She jumped from the platform and somersaulted through the air, barely grasping the ladder as she connected with the side of the unloaded chunk.

Holding the ladder with both hands, she brought her legs up behind her and touched the soil in front of her with her feet. In a single fluid movement, she thrust her upper body away from the ladder and hung for a second suspended over the void. Her silver hair caught the suns dying rays and flashed white.

She flipped up above the grass and gracefully landed on her feet. Confidently she strode forward into the night. She halted after a second and, grinned a frightening leer into the dark. The bushes around her snapped and swayed as bodies moved through them.

Behind her, she heard a low chatter of teeth grinding together. She jumped and swung her sword in midair slicing through the head of the zombie that had run full hilt from the bushes. Blood and brain flew in a gory mess through the air around her as she continued her spin.

As another two zombies forced their ways out of the bushes to confront her, her grey eyes flashed in delight and she beckoned them closer before running the first through with her sword, and vanquishing its body in a shower of grey and white puffs.

The second paused for a moment as if trying to understand what had happened to its partner. It recovered quickly but she had already launched herself into the air above it, she let out a fierce battle cry as she used the force of her fall to drive her blade down through the zombies' skull sending bits of bone flying as she twisted it out of the creatures' rotted innards.

The square moon had risen high above the dark land, and was nearing the apex of its climb, as she approached the front of her house. She ran her hand through her red hair and squinted her eyes at the remnants of the gore on her iron blade trying to figure out how she had lost so much time killing zombies.

She sighed as she walked through her gate and looked at her farm. None of the wheat had grown; shaking her head, she grabbed a couple of potatoes and carrots from their small patches. Much easier then going down to her main farm.

She looked out beyond her fence and sighed at the multitude of eyes that leered from the forest. She ducked as an arrow flew with great gusto towards her head, hit a button beside her farm and watched as the fence got one higher blocking the arrows, then walked towards her door.

On her door was a piece of dried flesh with words written in a dark ink. In a well-placed scrawl written several times in differing hands, it read; "You have been warned twice! After this there will be no more warnings." Rolling her eyes, she ripped the skin off the door, swung about and hit the button again, dropping the fence down so she could be seen over it.

She walked forward along her path and stood at her gate holding the dried flesh. Her grey eyes flashed as she ripped the skin in two and held them over the dual torches marking the entrance to her yard. Her red hair gleamed catching the light from the skins as they caught fire and fell in bright flames from her hands to the ground.

She turned away and walked back towards her house, hitting the button once more without stopping and walked through her front door. The leaves crackled behind her for a few seconds before the noise calmed and ceased.

Inside she shook her head and tossed out her earlier thoughts. She reached into one of her chests and fished out a bucket of water. Turning back to her cauldron, she filled it up and lit the fire beneath it.

She then plopped the potatoes on a board and cut them in silence. After a minute, she looked over to the cauldron and found that it was boiling. She looked around the room for a second as if she was missing something, and then redirected her attention towards the potatoes she was cutting.

She sighed as she finished with the potatoes, and then dumped the slices into the cauldron. She turned and grabbed some salt from her chest and sprinkled it in the water. She looked around again and murmured seemingly surprised, "Jack isn't here..."

She looked around the smaller kitchen, "Where is he?" Her voice cracked, then she shook her blond hair and took a deep breath. "Don't need him anyway." She murmured, an edge catching her voice.

She pulled the carrots out and sliced through them quickly, her knife becoming a blur as it moved across the cutting board. She scooped up the small slices of carrots and dumped them into the soup.

For a few minutes, she just blankly stared at the wall. The water boiled to a broth and the thick aroma of soup began to fill the air. She pulled a bowl from the chest and scooped a bit from the cauldron.

She move over to the table in the corner of the kitchen and began to eat her food. The hot soup stung her mouth but she hardly noticed it as she stared intently at the front door. "Where is he?" She murmured, barely hearing herself as her red hair fell into her eyes obscuring the sight of the door.

She blinked back a couple of tears and turned away from the door. "Probably at one of those Nexus clubs..." She said. Then she flung her bowl into the hopper on the side of the room, and stormed out of the kitchen.

She stormed over and slammed a button to her side, then stumbled up the stairs that formed ahead of her. She glanced off the door as she barged into her room then tripped over the lock switch that deactivated the lower stairwell access before falling into her bed.

As she began to fall asleep, she heard the zombies around her house chanting softly in their guttural language. She shuddered as their chant rose in volume. She contemplated what gods they might be calling on and what they might be asking for.

The chant continued well into the night but she fell asleep quickly, barely missing the sound of her lower door opening and sounds of her base level traps going off.

* * *

I am working on rewriting all of the current chapters as i am self-imposing a new criteria for my work. One of those is a word minimum of 2,000 words... At least it adds challenge right? I spent the last hour working on getting that last couple of words... :\ But it got done. :D

The storyline should stay roughly the same... Though the actual events, I can't promise.

The original chapters can now be read on the Minecraft forums page for this.

topic/1899410-the-reincarnation-rewrittenchapter-9 character-applications/#entry23448358


	2. Problems with redstone

Chapter 2 - Problems with redstone.

Her sparkling blue eyes fluttered open as the morning sun cast its golden rays through the window to dance on her eyelids. She stretched for a moment, and then laid there sitting in the cool warmth of the morning sun. As the sun brought itself above the horizon, she slowly brought her body to a sitting position and watched as the sun climbed higher into the sky.

With a contented smile on her face, she pulled her legs out from under the covers and dangled them off the side of her bed. She leaned forward onto her feet and tapped a button beside her bed. With a soft swish of pistons the sunlight vanished, eloquently taking its place lay twin redstone lamps that blinded her.

Blinking at the harsh contrast from the soft sunlight, she tottered light-headedly towards her door. As her head began to clear, she stepped onto a pressure plate in front of her door. As the door swung open, she jumped back surprised. The door shut in front of her, leaving her to recover for a moment.

She stepped forward onto the pressure plate again, and sighed as the door swung open again. She walked out the door and stepped down towards thin air. As her foot continued traveling downwards, she cried out. She twisted her body towards her doors landing and tried to grab the stone.

Her blonde hair flew out above her body like a halo as she fell, her nails scraping on the side of the bricks. With a jarring lurch, she grabbed hold of one of the bricks in the wall. Gasping in pain, she dug her fingers into the crevices of the brick. She glanced down and shook as she remembered how high her room was.

"Thirty blocks" She spit through her teeth. It was meant to be inaccessible from all approaches. Her room even had a meager defense system set up by the resident missing ghost. None of that would help her now that she was dangling well above the survival portion of her fall.

She quickly tried to rationalize her thoughts and checked her belt to see what she had on it. Praying to Notch for a water bucket, she examined her belt. Astounded she glanced again. Her belt was empty! She never let her belt be empty! Fervently praying to whatever god might hear her, she twisted one of her arms and jammed her hand deeper into the rocky crevice.

She cried out in pain as she lost her footing and her vision went red. She raised herself up as she searched for another spot to step. Pleased with the shoddiness of her work she quickly found another spot and regained her footing. Now stable she wrenched her other arm from the bricks and pulled out her bag.

She quickly sifted through it, finding only a couple of blocks of dirt and a shovel. She groaned in despair as she double-checked, then triple-checked her bag. Her red hair began to show through as she checked for the fourth time. Her blue eyes turned calculating as she looked again at the dirt blocks.

` She slid her body away from the wall, Wincing as her pinned hand protested its abuse. Then she began to focus intently on the block diagonally below her. Her eyes grew wide and her face changed to a seemingly detached perspective as the block of dirt in her hand grew bigger and floated out of her grasp.

When it finally popped into place, she let out a sigh of relief and gingerly withdrew her massacred hand from the bricks. She looked it over for a second and shook her head as she examined the deep gouges in it. Now much calmer, she pulled out the next couple of blocks from her bag and began to work her way back up to her room.

Several minutes later, she made it to her door, red-faced and exhausted she splayed out onto her bed. She looked over and propped open a chest beside her bed and took a long draught of a red potion. The gouges on her hand remained but now the pain from them was gone.

She looked over at her door and noticed the lever flipped the wrong way. She growled in frustration as she found the cause of her unexpected adventure. She angrily moved off her bed and pulled the lever back reactivating her stairs. She walked back to her door and activated the pressure plate, the familiar shift of the pistons filled the room and she felt the weight of the glitched dirt return to her bag.

Warily, she stepped down onto the first stair and descended the rest in a slight frenzy. She stopped at the bottom and closed her eyes with a deep breath. She held the breath for a moment before she walked down the hall to a door set flush with the wall

She stepped into the room and looked around at the assortment of chests that surrounded her. She began digging through the first chest, but abandoned it after a moment and moved in to the next one.

After several more chests, she fished out a piece of string, and tied her blonde hair up in a sort of ponytail. She then sagged against the wall, sighed in relief, and walked down towards her kitchen area.

She stepped into the kitchen and grabbed her bowl from the sink. Wordlessly she pulled a small bit of soup from the cold cauldron and tasted it. Sighing she put the soup back into the cauldron and set the fire beneath it aflame once more.

She walked back down the hallway as the soup started heating up. Halfway down the hallway she placed a block above her head and the wall opened in front of her. She walked in and slid down a small chute to the side of the entrance.

After a moment of falling, she started screaming and tried to grab hold of the sides of the wall. Her eyes grew wide and her screams echoed until she crashed through the water at the bottom and fell out onto the ground in a heap.

Breathing heavily, she wiped her red hair from her face and sat back with her eyes closed. "I'm alive." She said to herself, "I'm safe." as she stood up these became a mantra. "I'm alive, I'm safe. I'm alive, I'm safe." She walked through a darkened control room and sighed as she flicked a lever turning the lights on.

The little room flooded with light momentarily blinding her, she blinked for a moment regaining her sight then she walked over to the sign that read; "Egg allocator." She flicked the lever behind it and listened as water flowed down towards her.

A small bit of water came through a hole that opened up in the wall and the water fell through a grate in the floor, the sound of a turbine spinning below echoed after it. She stared at it confused "No eggs?" She asked bewildered. She hit the button again. Another quick flow of water poured out and a single egg landed on the grate.

She picked it up confused, Then flipped a lever beside the one that had turned the rooms light on. The front of the wall opened up and showed a vast array of darkness that systematically began to light up.

She gasped in dismay as she saw the water in the other room; it was coated with a thick sheet of blood. A whirlwind of disembodied feathers raged around twin pools that signified the two egg collection points.

One egg had survived the murder of its flock. Silently she put the egg in a small hatchery, and flicked the lever again. One by one the lights went out, hiding the horrors they had beheld. Finally, a pair of pistons covered the window blocks. Slowly she turned and crawled up the ladder leading to the rest of her house.

Eventually, she made it to her kitchen and sat in one of the chairs in the corner. She turned and pressed a button beside her. Seconds later, she heard the groan of several golems awakening below her. If anything lurked down there her iron golems would finish them!

In a slightly lighter mood, she rummaged through a food chest searching for something edible. As she sat there, sifting through the chest her grey eyes softened into memory.

Her favorite elder had been named Terran. He had lived a long life, and was the only one that told his countless stories of impossibilities. Yet his claim always remained that these wonders had existed, yet ceased to work. He spoke of floating islands that housed strange creatures' and even gods. He told stories of never aging, and pools of water that once filled would never empty.

The thing she remembered the most of were his stories of swords crafted from simple blocks forming mighty blades that could slay six zombies at a time, and chests that complied to your will and showed you everything that lay within them at one time.

He would always grin and pull out a chest that worked that very way. He would show it to the groups that gathered to prove his point. She had gone to hear his stories longer than the others her age did. She remembered his eyes had always sparkled when she pressed him more about his past.

"The more you know, the less you know you know" He had remarked the last time she saw him. Months after she had left her town a group of traveling wizards had returned to the central citadel of learning, and passed on the news that he had vanished.

She shook her head and pulled out a piece of bread from the chest. Content she sat back in her chair and took a bite out of the bread. She sat back and gagged at the taste of the stale bread. She got up from her chair and walked to a chest by the sink still gagging on the bread.

She pulled a bottle of water out of the chest and took a long draught from it. As she drank, her mouth exploded in flames and she fell to the floor choking on the fluid that was burning down her throat.

A flash of memory came to her mind. Terran had always said that milk used to have healing properties! She looked up through her tearing eyes and sought out the bucket of milk on the wall.

Locating it she began to drag herself near it. With each movement, her stomach rolled in pain, and tears rolled down her face in streaks. She pulled herself up the side of the wall and broke the item frame. The milk fell to the floor and she cried out in exasperation.

She fell to the floor as her eyes began to cloud over, she reached forward desperately trying to grab the milk, but it was too far away. She abruptly realized that it wouldn't have worked, milk didn't heal you anymore. Her stomach rolled in pain and she began to drift towards the endless darkness.

Suddenly she felt the cool metal of a bucket being pressed into her hands and a calm force moving the bucket towards her mouth. As the bucket touched her lips and milk began to flow into her mouth, her doubts about the milk vanished.

A soft sweet feeling crept through her body; she opened her eyes and found a man above her holding the bottom of the bucket. His kindly eyes widened as he saw her eyes open, and he moved away from her releasing his grip on the bucket.

She blinked and the man disappeared. She sat up wondering if she had imagined it, when she saw the bucket of milk she had pulled from her item frame lying on the floor on the other side of the room.


	3. Blades, Poison, Endermen?

Chapter 3 – Blades, Poison, Endermen?

Her arms protested as she raised herself up from the hard floor and surveyed her kitchen in a new light. She looked down across the wooden floor and found the small bottle she had been incapacitated by. She crawled over to the bottle and picked it up from the floor. As she pulled herself up into a chair, she noticed several small specks of floating within the bottle that reflected light giving a golden coloration to them.

As she raised the glass up a bit higher to get a better look at the specks, she lost her grip on it and it fell towards the floor. The bottle fell to the floor, and in a timeless instant shattered into thousands of pieces, sending the tainted liquid flying around the room in large quantities. A drop landed on her hand, making her cry out as it frothed and irritated her hand to a bright red.

She reached down and grabbed the spare bucket of milk from the floor, she plunged her hand into it waiting for the burning to fade. She flung the bucket at the wall, outraged. Then ran to her sink and held her hand under running water for a minute.

Slowly the burning faded leaving only questions in her mind. She took her irritated hand from the water and pulled another bottle of water from her chest. she leaned it into the light and found that it too was full of golden specks. She dropped the bottle back into the chest and walked back to the sink.

She looked out a window behind it and pondered for a minute as the water drizzled through the knob.

"Someone tried to poison me..." She murmured barely audible over the water. "Then a stranger saved me, with the impossible." She looked back at the bucket on the floor, then doused her hands and wiped them over her face. She turned and leaned back on the sink, and looked up at a light grey sword that hung upon the south side of the room.

Entranced, she walked across the room and stood before it. Her hands came up and brushed the edges of the blade. She reached up and ran her fingers down the side of it, leaving a trail of dust. Hidden under the dust lay a silver blade that held her reflection. She looked at her reflection for an instant but her eyes darted away as her blue eyes surfaced. She let her fingers grasp hold of the blade and remove it from its designated frame.

She extended the blade outwards and pivoted before sheathing the luminescent blade firmly onto her belt. She stalked out of the kitchen and throughout the upper portion of the house. As she peered through the myriad of doors the blade moved from her sheath into her grasp, and blue flames danced along the blade.

Completing her circuitous path, she arrived in the kitchen. She sat and laid the blade before her on the table. As she gazed on it she thought of when she had recieved it.

It had been just before the wizards took her, Horace had approached her with a cloth covered object and held it out to her. "Only the heir of the Runneth may hold this blade." He had sneered at her. "But since your brothers are all dead, I guess we should give it to you." He had dropped it at her feet and walked away laughing.

She looked back at the blade, and traced the edge of it until a flush of steam blasted through the pipes beside the cauldron. She jumped, slightly startled by the abrupt noise. "The golems finished their rounds." She said. Her Grey eyes thrust their way into being, and her blonde hair flew out behind her as she strode towards the wall in front of her.

She pulled a torch towards her and after a small click, the wall fell away revealing a single aisle leading down into the depths of her house. She strode through the small entrance and unsheathed her blade. White and red flames rolled off the blade in waves as if in anticipation.

She walked forward and eyed her usual drop tube. Involuntarily, she shuddered and turned towards her ladder. She grabbed onto the sides and forcing herself into the dark, began the slow descent. Far below, she thought she could make out strange shadows, but she dismissed them as lighting bugs.

Halfway down, she turned towards the wall beside her and let go of the ladder. The air rushed past her and her red hair flew free of the string holding it back. She hit the ground and rolled. She stopped at the end of her roll with her sword unsheathed and a strange feeling of weakness permeating her mind.

Ahead of her lay the golem stalls, in all of them the stone pressure plates had been replaced with wooden pressure plates. She rocked back on her heels and grabbed her head as the feeling of weakness grew stronger, and a lance of pain arched through her head. She fell to one knee as her head erupted in fire. She caught her sword and spun with it barely missing the dark shape flitting out of existence behind her.

She heard a taunting laugh, and she looked around the room searching for its source. As she looked, she saw the shadows come to life drawing themselves from the wall and stalking towards her. Her eyes flashed grey and she jumped into the air as the shadows charged.

They collided soundlessly, before dissipating to nothing. As she landed softly in their wake, the laughter ceased. "Too smart for your own good, girl." The ominous voice resounded from all sides of the room. She glanced down and tried to remember the trick to revealing illusions.

"See everything, but see nothing." Commanded a small voice from behind her. She looked up and unfocused her vision, suddenly the room was filled with light and a large enderman stood a couple of blocks ahead of her. His deep voice called out to her, but now only from him

"Child, You have powerful friends..." He continued, "Why do you tempt fate instead of run?"

"I don't run from cowards that play with illusions." She snarled and rushed him with her sword.

His laugh echoed around her as his body grew thicker and wider. A handle appeared, looming over his shoulder and he ripped it free, revealing a white blade that stretched far beyond possible lengths. She unfocused her eyes once more and the size diminished. The enderman noticed her face and his eyes narrowed in scrutiny.

"Too smart for your own good, girl... My name is Diomedes, And I think I am going to kill you." With that an enderpearl flashed into his hand and he flung it high above him. She watched it fly up for a second before realizing that he had begun charging at her. She brought her sword up to block his first strike and braced herself.

He brought his white sword down on hers with a savage grin that seemed to mangle his face. As the two swords connected a look of shock crossed his face, and he went flying backwards at the wall. The instant before he connected with the hard rock, his pearl fell to the spot he had first stood, teleporting him.

He looked up visibly shaken, his eyes narrow and his jaw partially unhinged, he looked at her with new caution. "Powerful friends indeed." He whispered as she matched his movements across the floor. He sheathed his sword and his form thinned to a much lesser shape. His arms changed, gaining more joints and his hands sprouted rapier claws.

She unfocused her eyes once more trying to banish this foul delusion, But his harsh laugh broke out through the room as he saw her attempts. "This is no illusion, Girl." He settled forward on his long legs. "This is Reality!" Then he charged at her chuckling all the way.

She held her sword in front of her as he charged, but she couldn't see what good it would do. The small voice whispered behind her once more, "His claws! Hit his claws!" Before vanishing to wherever it had come. As he bounded towards her she glanced at his claws, they were the same color as his blade...

They were his blade! She realized. He couldn't generate anything new, he just rearranged it. She set her stance back and held her sword in position to strike at his stomach. He reached her and reared up, Giving her an ample strike as he swung his claws at her. "One hit!" She muttered as she swung her sword up towards his stomach.

His grin grew wider, but faltered as her blade shifted directions and grazed one of his claws. He flew backwards once more but this time he connected harshly with the rock and fell to the ground purple blood oozing around him. She watched his body melt and boil as it returned to its original shape.

She shook her head and glanced back at the golem stalls, but the items were gone. She looked back at the enderman now fully reformed, but he remained on the floor. She ran over the battle in her head, at the beginning there had been movement behind him. "He wasn't alone." She cursed realizing her mistake, and whirled around.

Facing her with a large gun pointed at her head was a girl, "No, He wasn't." She muttered before ripping her blade from her hand; it skidded along the floor and disappeared. She reached forward and shoved her back towards a wall. Her blue eyes took in her surroundings and fell back defeated. "What do you want with me?" She asked.

"We wanted to pick you up nice and easy, and just be done with it." The girl snarled.

"You poisoned my water!" She exclaimed.

"You drank the water, and you are down here fighting?" Asked a bewildered voice from behind her as she felt a cool blade press against her neck.

The girl stepped forward and slammed her face into the rock, letting the edge slice into her face.

"Ashley I presume," she shook her head as blood trickled down her face filling her eye socket, her blonde hair fell down around her shoulder eliciting a gasp from the girl. She held her hand up to the blade and tapped it with her fingernail. She looked up at the enderman and grinned as her other hand pulled an ender pearl from his chest. His eyes grew wide and he fell to the ground in a heap. The girl danced back as she saw what Stormgale had in her hand. "You wanted to pick me up?" She exclaimed. The girl just stood looking at her hand in horror. She smirked and held it up, "It's still beating, you know..." She continued a grim smile on her face, "I can just put it right back in, and he'll be good as new!"

"Or I can smash your head in and take it from you" Growled Diomedes as he grasped her by the hair and smashed her face back into the wall and dropped her, retrieving the pearl from her hand. As she lost consciousness, she felt a cool bottle slide into her pocket, a soft whisper "You will survive." Then she knew naught.

* * *

I was lazy, I apologize. This is 87 words too short, but I decided to post it anyways. (Be glad i didn't stop at the 1600 or 1400 mark like i wanted to.

Would love feedback you guys.


	4. Lucifer's fall

Chapter 4 - Lucifer's Fall

Her blue eyes snapped open, but it seemed as though a purple veil was cast over her. In confusion, she turned herself, finding the vast emptiness that surrounded her to be true. Panicked, she sought out life in the vast featureless landscape. Her grey eyes discerned nothing.

Turning again, she cast herself into an endless spin and fell into a bout of despair. Red began to press against the blond roots of her hair. All but a few of the red strands fell away, those few surged forward encompassing one side. She let loose a violent scream, which cascaded throughout the endless dark landscape.

The threads of hair stretched out ahead of her looping into a circle and forming a sphere in front of her. Slowly a face appeared on it, blue eyes surfaced, and a pallid color faded over the growing hair. The hair stretched out and continued building on to the rest of the body.

White hair pulled away from her body in emulation as her hair began to shift to a golden color. Slowly the two strands took their respective shapes and colors. She watched in fascination, as the white steamed ahead of the red, applying features, clothes, and minute details as it built itself. The red slowly pushed on, not so far behind the white.

To the left, the white strands twisted after a moment then fell into a suddle lull, their creation complete. A girl floated ahead of her, her head wreathed in silvery blond hair that fell over her shoulders before continuing down to the small of her back, her skin gleaned a bright tallow, seemingly luminescent, and otherworldly.

To the right, the red strands tangled themselves in a knot before her, presenting their own work. Another girl floated there, suspended over the dark abyss. Her skin seemingly flushed from a chill, and her face standing out against her light auburn hair. Her hair cascaded over her shoulders, maintaining a gleam as it curled ahead of her.

As one, their eyes opened. She smiled as they floated and stared at one another in a state of shock. Completely oblivious to her, the red one opened her mouth as if to speak to the white one. As she did, her eyes widened in shock and she started choking, she heaved backwards. After a moment, a few strands of hair flew from her mouth, errantly flying towards the bemused white one.

When the white one saw what it was she started laughing, her eyes wide in incredulity. Her eyes suddenly went glassy, she wrenched her body upwards and opened her mouth in a silent scream as her eyes grew red and light came from under her skin, all at once it was incinerated as brilliant white flames fought their way from inside of her.

The red one winced, shielding her face from the onslaught of the light and scorching heat. Her eyes opened in disbelief as she looked back at her arms and found them plastered in ice. She watched in horror as the ice silently crept up her arms to her torso, leaving a thick, blue, melting sheath of ice that was semi-transparent, yet showed no skin.

Droplets of water fell from her arm as the white one's flames flared higher. The flames fell to just above her skin as the white one crumpled in space, seemingly exhausted. The red one glanced up from her arm as the heat faded. The room began to cool, temperature dropping fast; the red one's face froze over leaving a facade between her and the world.

The droplets of water from her arms, floated up and surrounded the three, the area shook as the water turned into shards of ice and exploded into nothing. The red one held her hands up in wonder as snow flakes fell down around them, sparkling in the dim glow of the white one's light.

The white one snarled as the snow hit her sending puffs of steam away and dampening her fire. She snarled and let flames fly out from her fingertips, vaporizing the snow and startling the red one from a blissful reverie.

Eyes sparkling, the red one floated closer to the white one, extending her hands in apology. With an audible snarl, jets of flame shot out melting the sides of her arms into cool water. The water fell down into the void, but the red ones face twisted in pure hatred. The water flew up from the void and formed a liquid shell around her.

The shell froze solid, before fracturing outwards into a million pieces. Thousands of specks of ice floated in orbit around her, before sling shotting around her and arcing towards the white one. Sneering, the white one blasted a jet of fire at the ice, melting it into an immense cloud of steam.

Another blast of flame issued from her fingertips aimed directly at the red one, but a smile crept across the red ones face as the flame shot through the cloud of steam. The steam enveloped it, instantly freezing the flame in a solid block of ice. The block broke away from the flame as it redirected itself towards the white one. It flew with increasing speed, but the white one wasn't there anymore.

The red one too had disappeared. With a laugh she watched as the frozen fire arced into the wall and blasted a hole in the void. A shocked scream echoed inside, followed by a fresh breeze and light. She strode forwards along a translucent path; finally she reached the edge of the void, and stared out through the cracks.

A girl stood facing it, with a rifle partially gripped over her shoulder. Beside her stood a large enderman, whose shifting armor was vaguely reminiscent of the void chamber she was inside. She saw their mouths moving but was unable to hear them; she pressed on the crack and winced as it pressed back with a shock. "It isn't fully broken yet." She muttered as she waved her hand in pain.

She closed her eyes and swayed backwards, away from the crack and the view of the outside. She set her face with a sigh and pressed her hand against the crack, slowly her hand moved forward through the dark wall. The room shifted from dark and black to a stunning silvery grey, before shifting again to a deep auburn.

She closed her eyes and the clashes became more violent, sending flashes of color in-between, this went on for several minutes. Finally the two colors smashed into each other, holding in the middle of the great dome, a sliver of pink. The pink grew, slowly pushing at its boundaries forcing the other colors apart.

Her hand pressed through the crack as the last of the colors were overcome by the pink. She grabbed the side of the crack and pulled herself up into the crevice. She stood there, it seemed that time had stopped outside; the girls face was frozen almost mid-word, while the enderman's armor had ceased its subtle vibrations.

Time slowly started its revolutions as she stood up, and strode confidently through the last stretch of the crevice. "Impossible!" The enderman said as she walked into the small cave. His eyes remained fixated behind her; she glanced back and found herself staring at a pink egg hovering about waist-height off the ground.

"Powerful," She said, returning her gaze to the enderman. His eyes narrowed,

"I called it up. As far as I knew, it was unbreakable." The girl twisted her gun further off her back and held it up as if in self defense.

"She is real?" She asked the enderman, in an off tone.

Glancing down at herself, she grinned. "I am real?" An uncertain expression flitted across her face. The room shook violently sending the two girls to the floor. "Diomedes!" The girl cried out as his body shimmered trying to teleport.

"Not happening," He groaned, his shimmering slowing.

"Interesting, I seem to remember you having the ability to teleport." She stated offhandidly as she brought herself up from the floor.

"I use pearls." He said, a harsh edge creeping into his voice. She ignored him, instead inspecting her clothes. She was wearing a pinkish orange dress that fell below her knees, and twin sandals coated with silver glitter.

She glanced back up as she heard a chuckle, Diomedes was looking down at her. "I've figured it out!" He said, "I must be in a dream!" She looked balefully at him and walked over to the girl, who was still sitting on the floor fumbling with the gun. "We don't need that," She said as she pulled it from the girl's hands. "Now do we?" She asked, setting a reproachful gaze on her.

When she didn't respond, she twisted around and mimed shooting a pair of bats that had just flown into the room. She twisted it, before tossing it up a couple of blocks and catching it by the barrel. Glancing at the hilt, a stricken expression fell over her face. She spun around and faced the girl. "Please, tell me you aren't Arnold!" She asked seemingly mortified.

"No," She sputtered, slightly surprised. "That's. That was my dad's name. My name," She broke off, glancing at Diomedes.

"You started, can't stop now." He muttered, and fumbled with something in his hand.

"Jenny." She said, subdued and staring at the ground.

She glanced up at the bats again and tossed the gun towards Jenny. She turned away and flipped over backwards, catching it in midflight before softly landing behind her. "Jenny? Much better name then Arnold, though I wouldn't doubt your father wore it well." She purred into her ear staring over her shoulder at Diomedes. "He wasn't kidding about the ender pearl, was he?" She paused for a moment, "Kind of Gruesome... If you ask me." Diomedes glanced up, with a stoic expression on his face.

"No one did." He said before focusing again on the pearl in his hands.

Shrugging she returned her attention to the ceiling, "Jenny, could you take a quick look at the ceiling for me?" Jenny tilted her head up and quickly surveyed the ceiling, only a couple of blocks from their heads. "Do you see the bats?"

"What about them?" Jenny asked.

"They aren't bats," She looked over at Diomedes and flashed a grin. "They're dragons." He glanced up in surprise, "Dragons?" The two objects transferred from vague shadows becoming clearer and the sharp ridges on their backs becoming more pronounced. Diomedes Cursed and threw his ender pearl out of the room, but it was too late.

The pearl reappeared in his hand as a dark luminescent circle appeared around the now circling miniature dragons. The room shook, and the circle gained depth, glowing an intense black. A voice boomed from the portal, filling all the corners of the room with a jagged old voice. "And Lucifer, hath fallen from the heavens, yet made his home among the mortals instead of his fiery kingdom."

A tight silence flooded the room, "Diomedes, Lucifer never consents to return... Therefore, you give me little choice." A rash chuckle resounded through the cave. "You will return. With or without your consent." The portal flashed a deep purple, and endermen poured through the opening.

They landed and prepped for battle, located their enemy and charged. She held Jenny by the shoulder as the group charged en masse towards Diomedes. Suddenly, Diomedes was in his bestial form. A deadly wolf, ripping apart the creatures attacking him. They too followed cue, shifting into various creatures that defied the laws of nature.

A large cat flew backwards with its guts splayed out on the ground. Another wolf charged into the fray to apprehend Diomedes. It soon laid; face mangled and purple blood oozing out, against the wall it had been slammed into. A raptor swooped down and caught Diomedes' arm, doing no damage but allowing several hits to go unguarded.

For its effort, one of its legs were ripped off by Diomedes, and an eye gouged by one of its own. It flew in an errant circle, swooning from blood loss till it caught sight of her in the corner. It flew at her but veered off from the cold gaze in her eye; instead it flew down and raked the side of Jenny's arm with its remaining talons.

As her blood dripped from its claws, it cawed in elation. Quickly flying back towards the fight as its wounds healed. She turned away from Jenny, Eyes burning in unbridled fury. She raised the gun up and held it towards the flying creature. Jenny glanced up at her in surprise. "It's not loaded." She warned as the trigger jerked back.

The barrel exploded, launching a huge fireball from it. The fire grew in intensity and size till it scorched the ceiling. The group turned in slow motion as they felt the heat. Their blood boiled and sprayed as the fireball smashed into them with a large explosion.

Waves rippled off their falling bodies, their mangled screams echoing through the air. The explosion rippled throughout the room as she turned away from the dying creatures and dropped the gun. It slowly fell to the ground and rebounded upwards with a loud, slow crack.

Jenny moved forward slowly, intent on the gun. She grabbed it and looked up at the portal, a grim smile spreading across her face. She slowly loaded her gun, and aimed it at the portal. The gun clicked, and she started reloading it.

She watched for a moment as Jenny slowly loaded her gun, before turning away and drawing a long silver blade. As she strode towards the nearest group of endermen, the blade lit with a vibrant pink flame. The flames coalesced in this color, before faltering into two colors; bright blue, and a fiery red.

With a sharp cutting laugh she sliced through a charging enderman before decapitating him and launching his head at the portal. She cut through the group she had targeted and dispatched them the same; blood flowing, appendages flying towards the portal.

Behind her, the loud shot of a gun finally rang through the air. Jenny stood, half-crouched cocking her gun to fire it at the portal again. On the other side of the room Diomedes roared, smashing an enderman's head on the ground before sticking his hand into its chest and withdrawing an ender pearl, along with a fountain of purple blood.

She laughed and dashed over behind Diomedes, slicing the slow-moving creatures into bits. She lunged forward; smashing her blade into the same spot she had seen Diomedes pull the pearl from. She ripped it out and held on it a large ender pearl, pumping purple blood down her blade.

She whirled around, catching an enderman on the side of her with it, and watched in delight as small purple explosions lit the surface of the enderman's skin before demolishing it. It let out a slow shriek before falling backwards and flashing in a white explosion that sent the enderman around her flying.

Grinning, she turned towards the last group of endermen, grabbed her sword with both hands, and pulled them apart. The flames mingled for a second before retreating to the opposite blades. With a fierce battle scream she cut through the large group.

Moments later, she lowered her blades and looked around the room. The cave was covered in dark purple blood, and the screams of the dead still echoed. She looked over at Jenny, and watched as she fired a last shot before slowly lowering her gun in exhaustion. She saw Diomedes leaning against the wall, cupping his hands around a gash in his leg.

She set her face and threw her blades at the miniature dragons circling the portal. As they left her hands everything shifted back into place. The bullets from Jenny's gun slammed through the portal, followed by a stream of body parts. A tight, anguished laugh echoed through the room as her blades pinned the dragons to the ceiling.

The portal vanished as the voice echoed through it. "Truly, you are a creature of the Void, Daughter of my parent's killer." Then the voice echoed away with a cruel laugh. She looked back at Jenny and Diomedes.

"You owe me." Jenny stared at her in a mild shock, but Diomedes nodded. "I won't remember this encounter when we next meet." She continued, "Therefore, next time we meet. You will treat me with respect, and aid me in any way you can." She surveyed their expressions. "Understood?" They nodded in assent.

She jumped into the air and caught hold of the swords spearing the dragons to the ceiling. "You will help me, or I will remember what you did and why." She pulled her body up, then ripped the swords out of the ceiling and fell towards the floor. She smashed the dragons into the corpse of a fallen enderman, and laughed as a white vortex enveloped her.

The vortex appeared in her kitchen and spat her out. She glanced around in meager surprise. She looked down at her blades and found the bodies were gone. Sighing she walked over and sat down in her chair.

She laid the blades on the armrests, and sat back. "A child of the void?" She asked the cool air. "What does that even mean?" She shook her head, and then contemplated the swords before her.

She held her hand over the blue one, "Cautious, intelligent, resourceful." She murmured. The red one flared as she held her other hand over it. "Reckless, Focused, Strong of will." She shook her head and took hold of both blades. They flared a momentary pink before pulling together and returning to their original state.

She swept her blond hair out of her face and narrowed her grey eyes on her surroundings. "Just like me to lose time in a damn chair." She muttered as she got up and walked to the sink. "Wonder who it was that saved me..." She said surveying the small room, before walking away into the bowels of the house.

* * *

I may have overcompensated... 3,034 words for this chapter, would love some feedback.


End file.
